


Mishaps and Mayhem

by BlackStormsShadow (orphan_account)



Series: Little Moments Like These [2]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlackStormsShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tries a more intricate spell for mind-control and domination when it <em>backfires</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mishaps and Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Starkshine (http://starkshine.tumblr.com/)

"Did you missed me?" Loki's gleeful smirk spread across his face as he twiddled with his staff.

“You wanna drink? I wanna drink” Tony said as he walked towards his bar and began pouring a glass for the so called ‘demigod’.

"You are nothing compared to what is coming" Loki's demeanour turned sour. His stance took on that of power and control, but his eyes shone with something unbecoming of a God ... Fear.

“So, Thor's baby brother, are you afraid of us?” Tony said as he came closer to him.

Loki let out a low, actually _amused_ laugh. "Afraid ... of Mortals?" the last words tumbled out of his mouth with a cold hearted chuckle. "What do I have to fear from **you** " Loki leaned in closer, his eyes searching the other.

“You should be! We’re like, what, more … and you’re like _one_ … Singular!” Tony said with a smirk on his face. “You know, you keep standing that close to me, this may look wrong … people might get _ideas_ ” he said with a chuckle.

"I am _one_ ... powerful god who fought through Asgard ... **on his own**. I am the monster that haunts dreams and the skeletons in your closet!" Loki glared at him, rage practically **oozing** out of his skin.

“Hmm!” Tony only responded with chuckle “the only thing I had to fear was Pepper when she caught me peeking her skirt out! You? I don't fear you!”

"Did Thor mention the Powers that dwell in his 'mighty kingdom' ... the lives I ended ... lives of Gods, Magicians, elders and fools alike ... I **am** power" Loki seethed.

“You know you called yourself so called god of mischief and evil and all but I know you must have a weakness, a fear yourself that you wouldn't want no one to know …” Tony looked up at him, an overly confident glint in his eye.  
“We can win this battle with or without any so called power and you know you’re not going to win this battle” he then stepped back and went into his bar “I am prepared to offer you a deal! To you, from me, and no one can intervene here or bother us, how about it?”

"I can hear the lies in your words" Loki accentuated his words by bringing his hand to his head and indicating his mind. "I **know** _everything_. I hear the deceit in your mind, the truth is _screaming_ at me" Loki's fist clenched in front of his face. As he glared at Stark his hand glowed an unearthly blue.

“What are you doing?” Tony said as he started to feel uncomfortable.

"There are things in the existence that **you** _can not_ control" Loki's smile stretched menacingly, his hand opened up to reveal a glowing hazy cloud of blue essence.

Tony tried to move but he couldn't. He felt frozen for some reason. He couldn't move or do anything, he felt _numb_. His eyes show panic towards Loki and what he was about to do to him. As Loki approached him he tried to move his head but couldn't.

"And there are a great many things you will never understand" Loki whispers, his voice hissing between bared teeth. The essence lights his face, giving him a death-like appearance. "You **can not** fight back ... you **will not** fight back".  
Loki's smile took a predatory turn as his brings his hand to Tony's temple and presses his fingers into his skull. "You will have some discomfort, but all will be well with tim-" Loki's voice was cut off with a shrill scream, surprising the God as it came from _his_ own mouth.

Tony observed this and saw the so called God of mischief’s power backfire onto himself. The backfire made Loki fall onto the floor in an unconscious daze. Tony was baffled by what just happened, he then suddenly realise he could move … he could actually moved again!  
The inventor then knelt beside Loki to see if he was alright, after all he didn't want Thor to kill him for supposedly murdering the guy’s _brother_. He shook him roughly and recognised the confused movements of consciousness slipping in.

Loki could feel the violent movement that jerked him to attention. His thoughts were no longer that of murder and destruction, but ... empty. He had no thoughts of his own, except that this was his link. This man was his ... master ... his puppeteer. And Loki's currently tranquil, calm mind was all too eager to accept this.  
"Command me" he whispered, his voice that of a shell, a tool to be used. "Command me and the order shall be done" he tilted his head back against the carpet and closed his eyes, awaiting instruction.

Tony look at him confused “What?” as he took in Loki’s straight face and just stared at him. He waved his hand in front of the God’s face … ineffective. He blinked and then said “Loki? Are you alright? Come on! I don't want Thor here bashing me with that hammer of his!” but still there was nothing.  
Tony was now scared but then thought of what the man had said ‘command me?’ he thought, was it possible Loki was under ... _his_ control? He then decided to test this out as he stood and looked at the man again. “Loki … stand up” he watched as Loki quickly stood up and still had a blank, emotionless expression on his face. Tony then said “Loki … kneel down to me?" he knew he would never do _that_! God of Mischief or _not_ … he would never do _that_! His eyes widen alarmingly when he followed the order. Now this scared him.

“Loki stand up” the words echoed in his ears. Those words ... That command ... Unthinkingly … blindly … _faithfully_ … he followed the instruction. His expression remained neutral as he waited again for command.  
He watched his master’s expression, confusion written in the scowl and the furrow in his brow.  
“Kneel down to me” another order. Another command followed loyally and to the word. He watched his master’s face as he lowered onto his knee, kneeling for this man whom he followed without question and without doubt.  
His only thoughts were on ‘what he would be asked next’ and ‘how his master would wish for them to be followed’.  
His mind was now empty where great plots for torture and domination once clouded. He was empty, and a willing, pliant slave.  
"Master ... Command me" he murmured again, his eyes fixed on the ground below him.

He was _very_ surprised at this turn of events and yet scared … but then again the back of his conscience told him 'This could be fun!’ Loki was at his command! And he could tell him to do _anything_ and he wouldn’t even fight back.  
He instantly thought of something and then said “So anything I say to you … you will do it? I'm your master now?" he paused as Loki answered. “Ok Loki … give the Sceptre to me and hmm ... roll over like a dog”.

Something screamed in the back of Loki’s mind. A beast was smashing against the wall of his mentality. He waited for instruction, curious as to whether the man heard him.  
“So anything I say to you … you will do it? I’m your Master now?” The words were like a hand smoothing over his mind, petting him like a cat. He listened and responded breathlessly “Yes”.  
“Ok Loki … give give the Sceptre to me and hmm ... roll over like a dog” ‘Loki? He must mean us’ a little voice perked in the corner of his mind, like a child uncurling themselves from a corner and rolling up their sleeves. ‘Sceptre? He must mean that pointy stick thing in our hand’ Loki followed the instruction and held out the Sceptre with both hands and bowed his head submissively.  
“As you desire” he said, still trying to understand the following instruction. ‘Roll over like a dog? We don’t know what that is … would it be rude to ask?’ “Master? … What be a … dog?” the God raised his head, gently cocking it to the side as a confused look came over his face.

“It’s like a … uh ... it’s a- you know what … Never mind. Forget it. Let me just think for minute” he moved away for a second to think over what he could do.

"Forget it Master?" Loki glanced at him quizzically. “Yeah” came the absentminded reply.

He had Loki’s Sceptre or whatever-it-was in his hands. He could hand it to S.H.E.I.L.D. all too easily … but where was the fun in that?  
‘Come on! You have him at your command! Not to mention his Sceptre! You can have _fun_ with this, you _know_ you like that!’ That little voice of his conscience raised a good point … again. But … No! He couldn’t … but then again … he could use some fun. Not only would it piss off S.H.E.I.L.D. but also an opportunity to use against the Great Captain America! He wanted some fun! Seriously! He had _nothing_ to do and an otherworldly _Sceptre_ in his hands.  
He came to a decision … which would probably end up going to shit in the end … but hey! It wasn’t fun if it didn’t end up spiralling down into catastrophe.  
“Loki! Okay! You and me are going to have some fun, buddy. From now on … you are to address me as ‘Your Highness’ … got it? Oh! Also … whenever you see Captain America, you are to punch him for me and say ‘Long Live Stark’ okay?”

“Of course mast-” Loki physically stopped himself from disobeying his master by placing his hand forcefully over his mouth “Your Highness” he finished. ‘Captain … America?’ ‘He’s the guy in the skin tight, patriotic outift’ “Of course your highness … Long Live Stark”.

“In the meantime you should tell me what else this thing does that I could have some fun with … like, does it do any tricks?” Tony glanced over at the man, the staff twirling in his fingers distractedly.

Commands he was all too _eager_ to obey.  
“It strengthens and funnels the magic of the holder, when I so childishly disobeyed you and fought against you, your highness, I controlled the _magic_ of the gem in the when I held it” Loki replied, his face plain and his words sharp and to the point.  
“I would wish to ask your forgiveness for my misbehaviour mast- Your Highness. It was highly disobedient for me to go against a warrior such as yourself by the means of battle … your Highness” Loki bowed his head again, willing to accept any form of punishment his master wished.  
"I shall never disobey your commands again ... your highness" he choked back the complaint that formed beyond that wall in his mind where the monster beat and banged against his skull.

Tony decided a little pity was in order then “Yeah alright, don’t beat yourself up over it. Tell you what! You can make it up to me by … pouring me a scotch, cleaning the windows … and … oh! When you’re done … You can be my footrest! How about it buddy?” he laughed.

Loki closed his eyes and the same blue essence as before surrounded the scotch bottle and a glass that then appeared, as requested, on the coffee table in front of the television, poured and ready.  
The God then summoned a spell and threw it at the windows, that were instantly sparkling and so clear that Tony felt like he was going to fall off and onto the street below when he leaned against it’s surface.  
He then picked himself up from his position, still kneeling, and stiffly made his way to in front of the couch. Not sitting as his master had implied, but instead in a position to offer a massage if his ‘Highness’ so desired.  
"Your Highness?" Loki glanced over at him but when their eyes met, his gaze flew to an indiscernible spot on the floor, his cheeks flushing a faint pink and he shifted his position slightly.

“What’s the matter Loki? Shy are we?” he noticed it when Loki blushed. It wasn’t hard to miss though, bright pink on _white skin_? Suddenly, a mischievous though poped into his head and he smirked wickedly.  
“Jarvis? Make _sure_ you are recording” “Video surveillance standing by. Activated sir.”

Loki refrained from shaking his head like a child when his master prodded at him.  
He didn’t look up or around when the computerised, British voice echoed through the room. He kept his gaze on the ground in front of him, the blush slowly getting under control.

“Alright Loki, since I don't know how long this will last ...” he then cupped Loki’s cheek and gave him a simple kiss smiling at what came next “Tell me “Tony Stark, you are the best kisser ever, no god or mortal can beat you at it. You are way better looking than that moronic god of thunder, Thor and certainly better looking than Captain America. I _kneel_ at your sexiness” and then, like, bow to me”.  
He knew he just kissed a _man_ but he knew this would be worth it to see it on his screen for the rest of his life.

“Since I don’t know how long this will last …” He felt the coax of his jaw, the lips on his own. It was chaste, but in the second it lasted, the pliant slave took greatest pleasure in being the focus of his master’s attention in a positive light. He closed his eyes and dreamed of all he could as he enjoyed the pure joy that one moment brought him.  
He lightly pressed for more contact, too late, as his master pulled away. He refrained from sounding disappointed and contentedly listened to his master’s instructions.  
“Anthony Edward Stark, when you lay your lips against anyone’s own, their heart and lives are forfeit, as that is the epitome of existence itself” he started as he drew to kneeling again. He continued “Neither mere mortal, nor the Gods of Asgard would ever compare to the pure beauty you bring with a simple action”.  
He drew himself the stand and looked deep into the eyes of his master as he spoke. “Your beauty is that of a thousand galaxies and your eyes are as opalescent as the Moons in their fullest of glory. Your touch is that of a being far above any other and your magnificence surpasses even that of Thor, son of Odin, insipid God he claims to be, and infinitely much more that that worm who takes title of Captain America.”  
Loki leaned in close to Tony’s ear and whispered “I would kneel for even a moment of your time stretched over thousands of years, I would kneel for your touch, and I would crawl on my belly like the snake I am to even be in your presence. I would give _anything_ and _everything_ to be yours. Wholly yours and _yours_ alone”  
Loki then lowered his head and knelt down to his master, this man he now believed of finer glory than any other in this realm and the rest.

Tony was shocked at the way Loki said such beautiful prose, the voice he used, the way he said it made his whole body shiver and a slight blush spread on his own cheeks.  
He was about to speak when Jarvis happily chimed in “A visitor Sir”. Tony cleared his throat before he even attempted to speak “Who?”  
“Steven Rogers Sir” Jarvis replied.  
Tony smiled viciously when he realised what would come next. He slipped his hand under Loki’s jaw and tilted it to look into those deep, green eyes. “Loki, remember that order I gave you earlier … to Punch Captain America? Well get ready buddy.” He glanced over at the screen Jarvis set himself up at when unattended. “Let him in Jarvis” he smirked as the blonde warily walked in.  
Steve Gasped when he saw loki and was about to say something when Tony pointed the Sceptre at him and said “Freeze?” mockingly, pinning the man to the spot, frozen.  
“Loki buddy, here’s you chance” Tony smirked down at the kneeling God. “Tony?! What?!” he heard the panicked voice cry. Steve couldn’t move … but he could speak … bummer.

"'Twould be my honour" Loki raised himself from kneeling and stood, a menacing leer gracing his face as a swirl of blue cased his fingers and his skin colour changed, ice formed on the outer presence of his skin and he throttled the blonde with so much force he heard the mortal’s jaw crack as he slammed him into the wall.  
Loki then perked up, his whole body turning around to face Stark. The beast had broken down the wall. “You insolent little thing. I should kill you where you stand” Loki watched as Tony’s face contorted in horror.  
“Bad Loki. Sit!” he heard the man say as he grew nearer. Loki gripped the mortal around his neck, grasping his sceptre from the man’s hand. “This. Is. Mine.” He growled and pulled Tony into a bruising kiss. “You will pay for this Stark” Loki said as he threw the man out the window, smashing through the glass and on a journey falling to the pavement below.


End file.
